candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Bunny Hills
(unofficial) | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | released = May 10, 2012 | previous = Minty Meadow (Episode 5) | next = Bubblegum Bridge | episode = 6 | levels = - }} Story Before episode: The Easter Bunny is stuck in a pool of chocolate, and says, "I am stuck in the chocolate. Please, help me!". After episode: Tiffi blows a bubble from the bubblegum she's chewing that encases the bunny and brings him up out of the chocolate. New things *'Teleporters' ( ) are introduced. (Brief Description: Candies that pass through one gate enter through another) *'Marmalade' ( ) is unofficially introduced in level 70. (Brief Description: This translucent layer normally covers a special candy below it. The player cannot switch the candy trapped in the marmalade. The player must make adjacent matches, match the special candy, or use other special candies to clear the marmalade and release the special candy.) Guide Levels Easter Bunny Hills has four somewhat hard-hard levels: 67, 70, 76, and 77. Level 70 used to be very hard but due to the nerf, It is now somewhat hard. Overall, this is a medium episode and considered to be the hardest episode in World One. Gallery TabberCSS Story= An easter bunny in chocolate.png|An Easter Bunny in chocolate? I am stuck in chocolate. Please help me!.png|I am stuck in the chocolate. Please, help me! I will help you get out of the chocolate.png|I will help you get out of the chocolate. I am off the chocolate.png|I am off the chocolate. Thank you for helping me.png|Thank you for helping me! |-| Levels= Level 66 Reality.png|Level 66 - |link=Level 66 Level 67 Reality.png|Level 67 - |link=Level 67 Level 68 Reality Recent (before).png|Level 68 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 68 Level 68 Reality Recent (after).png|Level 68 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 68 Level 69 Reality.png|Level 69 - |link=Level 69 Level 70 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 70 - |link=Level 70 Level 71 Reality.png|Level 71 - |link=Level 71 Level 72 Reality.png|Level 72 - |link=Level 72 Level 73 Reality.png|Level 73 - |link=Level 73 Level 74 Reality.png|Level 74 - |link=Level 74 Level 75 Reality.png|Level 75 - |link=Level 75 Level 76 Reality.png|Level 76 - |link=Level 76 Level 77 Reality.png|Level 77 - |link=Level 77 Level 78 Reality.png|Level 78 - |link=Level 78 Level 79 Reality.png|Level 79 - |link=Level 79 Level 80 Reality.png|Level 80 - |link=Level 80 |-| Champion title= Chief Egg Layer.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Easterbunnyhills.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to be named after a national holiday. *It is the first 15-level episode that ends with a timed level, level 80. (The second being Boneyard Bonanza.) *This is the first episode to have 3 words in it. *This is the first episode that begins with a vowel. *In the Facebook version, the Easter Bunny presents the Candy Order Levels and says, "Collect all the orders!". *This is the only episode in which all odd-numbered levels are jelly levels. *This is one of the 2 episodes to have the last level being the easiest: The other one is Licorice Tower. *This episode is tied with Pearly White Plains and Fudge Islands regarding the most 4-colour levels in a single episode. The levels are 69, 73, 74, and 77. *If you beat Level 80 on mobile, let the ending scene play out: as soon as the bubblegum lifts the bunny out, the bunny disappears totally. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *The release date of this episode coincides with "World Migratory Bird Day". Category:World One Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Medium episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World finales Category:Episodes names with three words